


Courage

by DormireAmore



Series: Fate Of The Young Wolves [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormireAmore/pseuds/DormireAmore
Summary: Far away from home, a mother willing to do anything for her 2 year old daughter flees Mars in hopes to find a better life somewhere else.On a ship called Courage, Lilian Scout begins to learn what it means to be a mother.-This is the start of series of short stories all revolving around oc's I have created from the Bungie game Destiny.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Fate Of The Young Wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Courage

**August 26th, 2550**

20 thousand people were buzzing around on the mothership. 20,961 people to be exact. 

Men, women, presidents, cooks, teachers.  
A lot of people, all heading to a new hope from the planets that they had left. A dream. Many had plenty of reasons on why they decided to board the largest of Starliner's biggest and brightest flights; the Courage. To make a new living, to make another planet off their list, to be free. 

But Lilian Scout and her daughter Sophia? They had a whole other reason. To find a place where Sophia could be safe and live a happy life. Life on Jupiter wasn't doing well for the pair. Recently divorced and out of an abusive relationship, Lilian felt it would be better for them both to pack up their bags and go back to her birth planet. Her mother offered housing in Romania and you bet that the white haired mother was going to take it. 

So they now sat on an 8 month voyage across the Milky-Way. Her daughter was just learning to be happy again, and honestly so was Lilian. 

A healthy 2 year old girl, Sophia Alta Scout was a bubbly little monster. With sharp brown eyes and the same genetic curse as her mother with a tuft of white hair; old ladies loved to pinch her cheeks and coo at her. Sophia was the cutest thing that Lilian had ever seen, and probably ever saw again. 

At the moment, Lilian was carrying her daughter across the main courtyard. The center hub of Courage was almost a mall of sorts with greenery laying everywhere, plus shops on either side. A child's jungle gym you could almost call it was in the middle of it all. 

The family of two had just come from said spoken place after two hours of going up and down all the slides and Sophia just demanded in her silent way to be pushed on the kids swing. 

Out of everything that her infant could enjoy, it seemed swinging on a simple red swing made her the happiest. Then again the 24 year old would do anything for her daughter. Die even. 

In a simple yellow dress and black flats, Lilian was still a looker; her white hair brushed up in a high ponytail. Sophia wore matching yellow booties to her mother's dress as well. The other could feel those tiny feet swinging as they in a pattern hit her hip repeatedly. 

The toddler at-least seemed to be looking around with those cute little doe eyes around the courtyard. People watching. 

"What are you looking at, cutie?" Lilian softly questioned the girl in her arms. All she got in response was an adorable giggle. "Oh, I see a secret. Very well, keep your secrets," she teased. 

The pair started the ascend up their way up the long steps at this point, following the crowd. Their own temporary home station was on the 26th floor, so they took their time. Lilian put the girl down and let her practice walking up the steps on the far right side. Sophia tightly gripping her hand. 

A two bedroom apartment with a basic kitchen and living room is where they lived. But, it had a nice tub wonderful for bubble baths for a certain little girl. It also had a bay window looking out in the passing planets and beyond. 

Space travel had changed a lot since Earth first sent their men on the moon almost 200 years ago. It paid off to have a mother who insisted on paying for the two's travels with the millions that she never used. 

Her mom Jasmine Scout ran a very popular set of wine gardens in the hills of Romania and Italy with her husband of 5 years. Let's just say that Scout women never seemed to get their men right on the first or perhaps second try in her mother's case. 

Lilian unlocked the front door and Sophia raced inside, running as fast as her tiny legs could carry into her room. The mother could do nothing but laugh, locking the door now behind her and flicking on the living room light. 

There was a simple black couch facing the holo-screen and children's books scattered all about. Facing the right stood a doorway and the kitchen on the other side. The Scout family rarely used it, rather only cleaning toys and Lilian brushing her teeth when Sophia wanted to be a big kid. 

The white haired woman picked up the toddler’s books, scooping up the couch cushions as well from their game of pillow fights that very morning. Making her way to the middle door in the hallway to the left of the kitchen showed Sophia attempting to put on a dress on her doll, small hands struggling. 

Lilian put the books on their respective places on the shelf and then sat next to her little girl; watching the child give another go at it. After two minutes or so, Sophia gave up and looked up at her mom puppy eyes in full effect. 

She sighed and picked up the doll and item of clothing. “You want Mommy to put it on?” Lilian asked, gesturing to the doll. Her little girl just gave a laugh and clapped her hands once or twice. 

It wasn’t unusual to Lilian Scout that her daughter didn’t talk. ‘Selective muteness’ the child specialist on Courage called it. Sophia was a completely healthy baby-girl and could clearly understand what was happening in the world around her. But she just simply chose to not talk much or even at all. The specialist had also thrown around ASD and Asperger's but with extensive testing not available onboard, it was pushed back till the pair made it back to Earth.

The only time Lilian could remember her saying much of anything was the first day they boarded Courage 4 months ago. The kid in wonder had pointed up past the people and to the milky way model strung up above the entrance and had said “Star.” in the softest voice ever. 

Lilian had taught her basic signs for ‘food’ and ‘all done’ plus some, but she just didn’t want to talk. This was okay for the 24 year old, she could understand the toddler just fine. But her father on the other hand picked more than one fight on the topic. 

Sophia got along with other children and communicated with her mother just fine, so Lilian of course saw no harm in her daughter simply going down that path of speech however she was so pleased. 

The white-haired woman quickly put on the dress and gave the doll back to Sophia. She then scooped up her and in turn the doll, making their way to the kitchen. “I’ve got to do some laundry so why don’t you play in here, okay?” Sophia silently agreed in her own way and went straight back to her doll, the yellow dress catching her eyes. 

The mother then went to the third and final room in the hallway, grabbing the basket next to the tub, then making her rounds to the other two bedrooms. Sophia’s room was a nice little thing with a child’s bed covered in soft yellow sheets of course and a toy chest to the right wall. 

The room's original curtains plus Lilian’s own covered the window looking out. The youngling hated seeing the deep space on the other side of the glass in the dark; so that was her compromise. 

She grabbed the pjs from that morning on top of the dresser and moved to the first door in the hallway. Lilian’s bed was a simple full sized thing with white sheets and a dresser plus desk assembly. 

On the desk sat a data tablet which she grabbed and a holo-screen, still open to that half written email to her mother. Procrastinated for almost a week now, Lilian was okay with pushing it off for another day. It would take another month or so for the email to get to her mother anyways let alone get a response back so she wasn’t stressed. 

Finally having gathered all of the clothes in the apartment, the young mother made her way back to the kitchen where Sophia had gotten bored of her doll and was messing around with her shoes, one already off.  
“Silly girl,” Lilian smirked, putting the basket down. She pulled the other shoe off and set the pair on the dining table; then moving over and got some small pieces of cereal. The laundry got loaded in the washer that along with the dryer was hidden behind a simple set of closet doors. 

Starting up the machine and facing Sophia again, Lilian raised her eyebrows to the toddler on the tile floor, bubbling along. “What shall we do now?” 

Simply play in the living room it seemed. The kid situated herself with the doll, a play truck and some kind of teething ring that Starliner gave her with the room. Sophia at the moment was pushing the truck along with the doll and teething ring inside of the bed of the truck into plus around pillows that again were on the ground. 

Having given up on that mess, Lilian sat on the couch, flicking through her data pad reading Courage’s daily news. “Oh, Mr. Stewert is having a sale for pick two, what if we had dinner there?” The white-haired toddler just gave a laugh and continued to play. “If so say so ma’am,” Lilian returned.  
\---

This time taking the elevator down to the courtyard, Sophia picked to be held in Lilian’s arms. The bullet evaluator steadily made its way down the twenty-six floors in under half a minute, the child staring at the passing floors through the glass, giggling along with every beep. 

When the doors popped open, the little girl gestured to be put down. Against very atom for her to not to, Lilian put the kid down and gripped her small hand. “At least make sure we get to Stewert’s this century sweetheart?” She joked, half serious. 

Sophia gave a small nod and they at a slow pace began the walk down the courtyard. 

\---

After they finished dinner, Sophia wanted to go to the observatory floor. Having nothing else planned for the rest of the evening; Lilian granted her doll's wish and they took the elevator up all the way to the top of Courage. 

The observatory was a massive dome structure devoted to just looking out. An AI was stationed in there as well to point out all the important stars plus read out information. This was the thing that Sophia went to ask fast as she could, giggling along with what it had to say. 

Staying behind, Lilian just watched her greatest treasure be so bright. It was such a change from 4 months ago after they fled her now ex husband. The white haired mother knew she would do anything for her kid. 

So as they watched the stars fly by, the sky watched back. Keeping their eyes on the pair. Waiting.


End file.
